


Cheesy Romance 101 for Pirates

by FleaBee



Category: Monkey Island
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Elaine reminisces about her relationship with Guybrush.





	1. I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Rooms 2016 PROMPTAPALOOZA. Challenge 5: The Drabble Fic Challenge
> 
> Beta Read by VStarTraveler

**I'm Here**

Elaine watched as her husband for the last eighteen years slept, plagued by nightmares. Events that he could not remember while he was awake haunted him in his sleep.

"Elaine," he called out in panic, sitting up in bed.

"I'm here," she soothed him, pulling her husband close.

"I dreamt I lost you, forever," Guybrush told her, wrapping his arms around her, to confirm that she was real.

"I'm the one who almost lost you forever," Elaine whispered. "We're both here now, that is all that matters. No one is losing anyone."

Guybrush fell back to sleep moments later.


	2. Intuition

**Intuition**

It was a Melee Island pirate tradition to steal the Idol of Many Hands from the Governor's mansion, her home. That was the first time she ever saw Guybrush Threepwood, wannabe pirate. She didn't know it then, but he would become her husband. She'd been intrigued when she first heard his name, infatuated from the first moment she met him. He didn't look like a pirate, he looked like a boy, a sweet natured boy. He couldn't even say a word to her, he'd been just as infatuated with her. They confessed their love that very night. It felt right.


	3. Never Forget

**Never Forget**

"Evening already?" Guybrush asked.

"Sadly," Elaine replied. Running a pirate town meant they slept through the day and were up during the night. She picked up her husband's journal and put it back on the side table. Guybrush had fallen asleep writing about his day. He wrote in the journal every day since she met him, sometimes multiple times a day. The good and the bad, everything as it happened. Her husband didn't remember much before he woke up on Melee Island and kept the journal, afraid that he would forget again.

"Have a good day sweetheart," Elaine kissed him.


	4. My Pirate

**My Pirate**

Elaine knew Guybrush was a keeper when he attempted to rescue her, the first time he witnessed her being kidnapped by LeChuck. The rescue attempt failed; she had already escaped, but he hadn't known that at the time. No one else had come after her and tried to save her in the past. She'd always had to rely on herself before then. Guybrush, her new boyfriend she didn't even know properly at the time. He was head over heels for her as she was for him. Never did she imagine she'd end up with a pirate, despite being one herself.


	5. Someone Else's Obsession

**Someone Else's Obsession**

Elaine and Guybrush never did get their first date due to LeChuck kidnapping her. LeChuck had been obsessed with Elaine since she was a child, wanting her hand in marriage when she was only seven years old. An obsession that had never faded, it cost her parents their lives, her grandfather his memories, all that to protect her from LeChuck.

Elaine almost lost Guybrush on several occasions because of LeChuck's schemes. Guybrush, despite knowing he was in constant danger from LeChuck because of his relationship with her had stood by her and protected her, even when they didn't know each other well.


	6. Growing

**Growing**

"Elaine, are you all right?" Guybrush asked her.

"I was thinking about when we were first together," Elaine told him. "I don't understand what I was thinking breaking up with you."

"That was a long time ago. We have a stronger relationship now because of it. You were trying to protect me from LeChuck, and myself," Guybrush reminded her. "I know not to take you for granted; you helped me grow up."

"You grew up better than I expected," Elaine smiled.

She leant into her husband, not understanding how she ended up with someone who understood her so well.


	7. Cursed Beginnings

**Cursed Beginnings**

Elaine missed Guybrush during the couple of years they were separated - he'd gone missing at the Carnival of the Damned while fighting LeChuck. She'd tracked down LeChuck in her search for Guybrush only for him to turn up in a bumper car in the middle of the ocean during battle. Reunited, Guybrush proposed. She'd accepted and ended up cursed as a result. Thankfully, he managed to cure her of the curse which turned her into gold. They had a short engagement and an extended honeymoon. The worst thing was they'd gone into a marriage knowing very little about each other.


	8. Stay Forever

**Stay Forever**

"We made some poor decisions when we were young," Elaine told Guybrush as they watched the sunrise.

"I don't think we did," Guybrush replied.

"Guybrush, we didn't know each other when we got married. Do you remember the fights we used to have?" Elaine asked.

"Of course, I lost them all," Guybrush chuckled. "Some of them were fun."

"Yet you stayed, I should have compromised more, instead of insisting on having my way. Why did you stay?"

"I stayed because I love you, I still love you. More now than back then, more every day," Guybrush told her.

"Same," Elaine smiled.


	9. Giddy

**Giddy**

Elaine was giddy with excitement as she and Guybrush signed their wedding certificate. Looking down at the paper she gulped with dread. She wanted to keep her last name, but with the chaos of everything that happened recently, she had forgotten to mention that fact to Guybrush. It had slipped her mind.

"Um, Elaine?" Guybrush asked her nervously. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to add your last name to mine? Guybrush Ulysses Marley-Threepwood has a good ring to it."

Elaine smiled; she'd been worried for nothing. "As long as I get to be Elaine Threepwood-Marley."


	10. Pain

**Pain**

"Elaine, are you sure you are all right?" Guybrush asked, seeing his wife still awake. "What are you thinking about? Is it still about us? I told you I regret nothing from our past."

"You died Guybrush," Elaine told him. "It was my fault. I should have lost you forever. Even if you don't regret it, I do."

"But you didn't." Guybrush reminded her, "My death was not your fault. I am going to make the most of this second chance, or third chance. Or whatever chance I am up to."

"Almost losing you hurt, so much. I love you."


	11. Your Dogs

**Your Dogs**

Elaine had been voted the least likely to get married being the strong independent woman all of her life. Being as independent as she was, going into a marriage was harder than she assumed.

Her home, her belongings, her bedroom were now shared. Guybrush only had a few belongings to his name and no background before waking up on Melee Island.

It had taken a long time to become their home in her mind. Their room, their belongings. Not hers, not his. Though Guybrush insisted that the Piranha-Poodles were hers and all hers. He never did like the dogs.


	12. Where Credit is Due

**Where Credit is Due**

"You sacrificed so much for me. I've done nothing for you. I must be the most selfish person, not seeing to your needs," Elaine told him.

Guybrush tenderly held her hand. "You do more than you give yourself credit for. Elaine, you are the most understanding, patient person I know. I turned you into a gold statue and you forgave me. I got you cursed with the pox. I broke your favourite tea set from your mother because of my porcelain phobia. Yet here you are, still with me, despite all the mistakes I make that hurt you more than anyone else."


	13. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

"Do you regret not having children?" Elaine asked.

"Is that what has been on your mind the past couple of days?" Guybrush replied.

"You never fought with me about having children. You just accepted that I didn't want them and didn't bring the subject up again, despite wanting to be a father. I want an honest answer Guybrush, do you still want children?"

"You know that I do Elaine; that has never changed. I'm not going anywhere. You made it clear early on you didn't want children. I would have left years ago if it was going to be an issue."


	14. No Need to Rush

**No Need to Rush**

Elaine started slowly, "I've been thinking for the past few days about the possibility of starting a family."

"Really?" Guybrush's eyes lit up. "Are you sure? If you don't want to, I understand."

"I still don't entirely want children, but I know that you would make an excellent father. I want to do this for you. You've done so much for me. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I am ready to become a mother."

"You can change your mind, we don't need to rush."

Elaine pointed out, "We've been married eighteen years, this is not rushed."


End file.
